


Yesterday's history

by TheSaintOfAllSaints



Series: Brief moments in the Boss' life [1]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Child Death, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Character Death, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, boss and johnny have no morals but shaundi and pierce are trying their best, male and fem boss are siblings also they're little shits, takes place between sr2 and sr3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:57:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaintOfAllSaints/pseuds/TheSaintOfAllSaints
Summary: Johnny never pushed Boss to talk about his past, he, quite frankly didn't care about Boss's past. That is, until he meets someone who knows Boss a lot longer.





	Yesterday's history

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what happened is that I made a female Boss and now my male Boss has a sibling. Once again this is a 2-4am creation, so once again I don't think it's particularity good, i can even pin-point the moments i gave up xD Like on the title i just derped.
> 
> Ugh, she's not as 'active' as Boss but lacks the general moral compass, likes guns and does stupid-ass shit with her Bro.
> 
> If you wanna skip the gritty, more violent part of the fic it's just the last section.
> 
> Dunno what else to say right now, check the end notes if you wanna.

“Boss, c'mon you need to stay awake the hospital is a few minutes away. Hold on. A’ight?” Johnny pressed the pedal further making the car speed up that he was sure he set a new NASCAR record. Lin would’ve been proud. Boss was bleeding from cuts and two bullet wounds, a glass shard sticking out from his side, surrounded by smaller glass based cuts, his legs were littered in cuts and he had a bullet wound on his tighe, a graze more than anything. The other bullet was stuck in his shoulder probably digging in further with all the fidgeting he was doing.

“Nah.” he rasped his face was fucked up too, a broken nose probably and more cuts from glass, his eye was swollen shut already and a mixture of sickly yellow and red. “Take me to here.” he handed Johnny the GPS with an address in the middle of buttfuck nowhere “Just do it, too many pigs at the hospital.”

“It's twenty minutes furthe-”

“I _know_ Johnny, I know but just do it. It’ll be fine.”

Johnny gritted his teeth, hating himself for listening to Boss and the car for being so _fucking_ _slow_. He made the trip in fifteen minutes and dragged Boss to the door in two. The perks of driving at 4 am, to the middle of nowhere with a car so tuned up it was a living beast. He knocked on the door but Boss simply pulled out a key and opened the door. “Wake her up, second door on the left. Watch your neck and face.” With those words, he untangled himself from Johnny and dragged himself to the kitchen, a bloody trail behind him.

He did as he was told, he flung the door opened. “Wake the fuck up, Boss is bleeding.” He grabbed a handful of the blanket and was faced with a bowie knife, he barely dodged the woman's swing but once he got his footing he was able to grab her by the neck, rip the knife out of her hand, aim his gun at her head and haul her to the kitchen. Johnny didn’t feel like fucking around and he made sure she understood it. However, he didn’t leave that room unscratched, he had a deep bite mark on his jowl that was most definitely bleeding and four long scratches leading from his ear to his neck. On top of that his ribs were probably cracked from her kick and his back was radiating pain from where she elbowed him. Bitch tried to dig her nails into his jugular too and he was sure she was aiming to bite his ear off. He should’ve listened to Boss, watched his face and neck.

The boss lay slumped over the table, heaving and bleeding through the fingers holding the glass shard in. The woman stilled instantly, all the previous tension she held melted away before coming back again tenfold when she saw the blood, she let out a quiet “Are you _fucking_ shitting me.” She pushed Johnny away, then again but with much more force when he didn’t let her go and after a moment she decided to pull him behind her to a tall cabinet in the corner of the kitchen. She opened the highest set of pristine, white doors. She began handing him things without a word and he began stacking them on the floor until she pulled out an old, military bag with multiple patches, it looked heavy but she had no trouble with heaving it over beside the kitchen table.

She zipped it open and began pulling things out, a clear, plastic tarp that she spread all over the table. “Leave that be and get him up here.” She motioned to Johnny and when he didn’t move she turned her head to him “If you want him to die, just say so.”

He walked to Boss and started to manoeuvre him onto the table, laying him out flat while she kept pulling out packs. He took a closer look, sterilised surgical instruments, a clear, plastic apron, gloves, a bunsen burner and various bandages and sutures. She headed out of the kitchen only to come back in nothing more than shorts and a loose tank top, her hair tied up in a loose bun and she was carrying what seemed to be a cold, cold bottle of vodka, duct tape and two blood packs. She slipped on the apron, gloves and threw a pair of gloves at him. She began setting up a crude version of a blood transfusion kit. She taped the packs to the nearest wall and pushed a needle into Boss’s arm, then she opened the vodka only to take a swing of it, not even offering any to Boss or himself.

“I’d take that coat off.”

“You’ve done this before.” It was a question hidden as a statement, and the fact that his answer was a shrug made him uneasy, but Boss trusted her, he put his _life_ in her hands. He draped his coat on the nearest chair and put on the gloves she gave him, they were too tight on his hands but he guessed they would have to do. She turned the old radio on and RnB music started playing, she started cutting Boss’s shirt off.

“You gonna keep sulking bruv?” She asked and Johnny wasn’t sure if she was talking to him because he wasn’t sulking, he was just confused by her.

“I’m not sulkin’.” Boss lifted his head up only to put it back down. He gave a long sigh and hummed to the music playing.

That was the end of the conversation for a while, Johnny was called into action as soon as she took the glass shard out, she started cursing and barking at Johnny to hold this or pass her that. She muttered something about a “Fuckin’ cockroach _bitch broke_ off.” and started _digging_ in Boss’s insides with a pair of long tweezers. Boss didn’t look too well but with one nod from him Johnny was re-assured, he’d be fine. He hoped he'd be fine.

“Change the gauzes.” He swapped the deep red gauzes with fresh ones, it kept the blood out she explained, allowed for visibility. Her face was now sporting a smirk, she got the piece of glass that was stuck and started pulling it out. She stopped, she turned to face Boss, who grimaced.

“Patch me up _first_.” Boss seemed to know what was coming. She twisted the tweezers when he said that, a small twist but it was enough to make Boss yelp in pain. “You fuckin’ serious, now?”

Johnny wanted to break her neck now, she didn’t get to do that to Boss, no one did. “Oi. Cu-”

“ _Yes, now_.” She ignored Johnny as if he was a fly on a wall, like he couldn't break her neck or stick a knife in her neck. “Think I’ve waited long enough.” Another tiny twist and Boss let a low groan.

“ _Fine_. How was I supposed to _know_? It never fucking crossed my mind. Ah, fuck sake.” She twisted the tweezers again. “Oh fuck. I wanted to fucking show up and shit but all the shit that happened.” Boss banged his head against the table. “Ah, fuck you.”

That did it for Johnny, Boss never apologized, he grabbed her by the neck again with the hand that didn’t hold the skin, meat and nerves away from where she was digging. “ _I will blow your brains out all over this fucking place_.” He made sure to apply enough pressure to leave bruises, she needed to know that he would snap her neck in a heartbeat. She craned her head to face him, a small smirk played on her lips but her eyes held something much more ominous.

“The _moment_ you let go of those forceps you’re holding the shard _will_ slip in further without me needing to do anything, the moment you blow my brains out all over this fucking place you’re on your own in fixing him up and the moment I see you making a move to kill me. I will kill him first, all I need is to move my hand and nick his artery, might take a few minutes but that give you lads time to say goodbye.” That made Johnny see red but she was right, Boss would die without her. He let her go and focused on changing the bloodied gauze, letting his anger simmer, he’d kill her later when he was sure Boss wasn’t going to die.

“Fr’got how fuckin’ smart you are.” Boss laughed and her whole demeanour softened. “Seriously though, I fucking _love_ bleeding out and all but we can talk later.” She turned back to work and just like that she pulled the shard out. She caught Johnny’s eye and an impish smile appeared on her face. “Had to do that anyway.”

“This is gonna hurt like a bitch but I know you’re a fucking idiot who’ll rip his stitches open so bite this.” She pushed an apple between his teeth. She began closing the wound, using a knife and the bunsen burner to cauterize it shut. Boss grunted in pain or agreement when she asked if he’s good to go. By the time she was finished Boss passed out whether it was from pain or weariness Johnny was still surprised it took him that long. He looked at the clock, it was only fifteen minutes but it felt so much longer.

The woman turned her focus to the bullet lodged in Boss's shoulder, and Johnny once again had the task of changing gauzes, handing her instruments and holding the wound open. It went much quicker this time or so it seemed. She did struggle to pull it out, she cursed quietly to herself and gave a quiet “Fuck yeah” when she pulled the bullet out, she told Johnny that it was lucky that it didn't break into little pieces. The graze on Boss’s thigh was also cauterized and Johnny had to hold him down, the pain woke him and he trashed around for a solid minute or two, but soon she was cleaning the rest of the smaller wounds and wiping off the blood. She bandaged him up pretty neatly, she must have been a doctor or a nurse at the hospital, one that had no problem sewing up wanted criminals.

The woman took the apron and gloves off after throwing all of the bloodied instruments into a garbage bag, the two items of 'clothing' were thrown in too. She popped his nose back into place as an afterthought, almost as if she forgot about it being broken. Johnny relaxed a bit, taking a seat on a chair and observed her. She was tall, almost 6ft if he had to guess, she was muscular, various scars were scattered on her body and she had freckles all over her shoulders and top of her back. Her right arm was adorned with a quarter sleeve that spread to her back. The tattoo mostly consisted of a skull and various colourful flowers, what seemed to be a blood covered butcher knife, a bumblebee and three crows were incorporated too. Johnny could spot another tattoo on her leg but the clutter around her prevented him from establishing what it was.

“Help me.” Johnny stood up and waited for further instructions, “We’re putting this _idiot_ to bed. Grab his arm and try not to let him bend forwards.” Once again he did as he was told, and he was thankful that the house was a long bungalow. Once at the door, she lightly kicked it open. In the dim light, he could see that her room was clean to say the least, a desk with a computer, a chair, her bed, mirror, dresser and a wardrobe. A few books were left beside her bed and a poster of a dog hung beside her wardrobe. He noticed that she didn't have any photos or any small trinkets laying around. They laid Boss down and she tucked him in, propping his head up with three spare pillows from her closet. She taped a new blood bag on the wall and hooked Boss up. “He’ll probably be out for a while, you can sleep on the couch.” She threw another pillow at him and began pulling a heavy quilt out of the wardrobe, she had to stand on her toes this time but with one sharp tug, she had it bundled up in her arms. She strode past him and into the living room where she pulled out the base of the couch with her foot. The couch was now a double bed with a blanket strewn over over it and a pillow in the corner.

“You’re not sleeping?” He didn’t really care, it was more out of curiosity, she must have been tired after the whole ordeal.

“You offering to share the bed?” When he didn’t answer, a sly smile appeared on her face. “Nah, got stuff to do.” She shrugged before she went back to her room and he was left standing awkwardly in the room. Ten minutes later she walked out, brown hair re-done into a messy braid and dressed comfortably. She had a pair of very bright Freckle Bitch’s socks and even though Johnny was still wary of her he let out a quiet snort, she looked at her socks and laughed quietly.

“What kind of stuff?” Once again curiosity. He didn’t think she would try to kill him or Boss. She had a history with Boss, something happened that pissed her off but she didn't seem murderous over it. She also seemed to forget about the manhandling and the cold press of Johnny's gun to her head. Johnny, however, was still planning on smothering her or maybe shaking her.

“Don’t you worry about it.” She laced up her boots and went to the kitchen, she came back out with the ‘surgical’ trash and his coat. She hung the coat on the rack and took her own leather jacket off it to put it on, popped her hood up and dusted off the invisible dust on her jeans. She came back in, all dressed and ready to go. “If something happens, call me, he has my number. Eat and drink whatever you want, if you wanna shower the towels are in the bathroom press. There should be spare clothes in the third drawer in my room.” With that, she left and Johnny was still standing and listening to the sound of a motorbike speeding away.

Johnny ended up taking a quick shower but he only took a plain shirt out from the drawer, it was slightly too big for his liking, definitely something that belonged to someone taller than him, but he was too tired to be picky. He took the opportunity to check on Boss before he made himself comfortable on the couch bed. He kept waking up during the night, a part of him was paranoid that someone would break in or that Boss would start choking on his blood in his sleep but nothing happened. She came back at eight, carrying fresh groceries and sporting a black eye. “You went _shopping_?” Johnny reached and adjusted his glasses in case he was seeing things, nope, definitely fresh groceries and a black eye. 

“You could say that.” she shrugged and continued to the kitchen, he could hear her bustling around and the smell of coffee and food made his stomach rumble. He didn't eat anything for a good few hours and running around, blowing shit up and threatening took its toll, so, he wandered into the kitchen and was handed a cup of coffee. “Why are you like this?” he really wasn't used to people being kind to him apart from Boss, Pierce or Shaundi. Even then Pierce and Shaundi seemed uncomfortable. Everyone else was either scared shitless of him or saw him as something to be worshiped. He hated being worshiped, made to be something he wasn't.  A celebrity. Another shrug from her and she started making food.

“You're his friend so I'm being nice to you.”

“He seems to like you and I put a gun to your head, I’d still put a bullet in your head.” He sipped his coffee, it was sugared and had the perfect ratio of milk and coffee in it. How did she know he took sugar was a mystery to him, a lucky guess maybe.

She smiled at that statement but it didn't seem like a genuinely happy smile. “Wasn't the first time, won't be the last and I’d still try to rip your throat out with my teeth,” She started piling pancakes onto a plate and Johnny simply watched her, it reminded him of the early mornings with Aisha. Him half asleep and Aisha making breakfast, a wave of nausea hit him like a truck filled with bricks. She placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. “Cheer up buttercup.” and with that, she was walking out of the kitchen, another full plate in her hand and a bottle of medicine in the other.

He dug into the fluffy pancakes and heard her yell. “Get the fuck back t’ bed before I break your fucking legs.’ Johnny heard Boss laughing and heard him stumbling into the kitchen before actually seeing him. He sat down in front of Johnny still laughing and clutching his side. She placed the plate of pancakes in front of boss and mutter. "Wait till’ you start bleeding out." That morning was spent with Boss, himself and the woman eating pancakes, which as a matter of fact were delicious. Boss was ordered to stay another day in the bungalow to rest, Johnny being ever so loyal stayed too. The woman tended to his facial wounds too, she didn’t apologize for them and Boss laughed at how "fucking vicious" she had become, to which she responded, "Learned from the best."

Johnny still didn’t trust her but a small part of him was warming up to her.

 

* * *

 

The next time Johnny meets her is during a bank heist, or well more accurately during the escape. She wasn’t supposed to be there, she wasn’t part of the plan but she was there nonetheless. She pulled up and honked her horn. "Need a ride?" She had a fresh bruise on her nose and fresh cuts on her knuckles. Boss waved at his lieutenants and they all piled into the car. As soon as the last door closed she spun the car around to face the cops, a stand off and Johnny wanted to groan at her stupidity, because no way was she going to make it through the police barricade with the little amount of space she had. However, he was surprised when she opened the compartment in front of Boss and at least 12 grenades were there. She took one of them, a smoke grenade and launched it at the police cars and as soon as it went off she reversed. She drove like that, with her arm on the front seat where Boss sat and half her body turned to look out the back window. Her grin grew with each passing second and Johnny decided in that moment that he liked her even more. Boss took all of the grenades and launched them at the police cars chasing them, laughing and shouting. "Don’t fuck with Saints."

She was _really_ good at driving, really, really good. Johnny met Lin and Boss, he rode around with them and believed that no one could match their skill, but the way  she sped and weaved through the traffic, made her yet another person that Johnny though could make a living off racing. Half an hour she was parking in some remote warehouse with all of them safe and giddy from the chase. They all got out, both her and Boss were laughing like two drunken idiots after a bar fight. Pierce, Shaundi and Johnny were left to watch the scene unfold. It started with a push from Boss, then she pushed back and soon it was an all out brawl. She wasn’t too bad at fighting, she held her own against _Boss_ of all people. She was faster then Boss, dodging and hitting Boss a few times, but, she had trouble mixing offence with defense in one move, nothing that couldn't be worked on. She was strong Johnny knew that already but it was clear that she packed one hell of a punch when she landed one. It ended when Boss caught her in a headlock and started to cut her air supply off, she tapped out after a few attempts of biting and elbowing. There was potential in her, hell she could probably take on a good few people because not many people could stand against Boss’ punches or dodge them in the first place. Johnny was one of them, hell, he though Boss, he helped him refine his skills. The Boss might be tall and built like a barn but the speed, flexibility he possessed was to be envied. Johnny definitely did, Boss was the ultimate murdering machine something that Johnny strives to be. So the simple fact that she dodged one, let alone a few dozen hits was impressive.

"Welcome to the Saints." Boss messed her hair up as if she was a kid, who just got an A+ on a test.

"Wai- what?." She had to process the words that Boss said, the lieutenants themselves had to come to the conclusion that she just got canonised by him. "Ah you fucking wanker, fuck you." Boss laughed again and she threw her arms up, exasperated. "Fine, but don’t drag me into all your shit."

"Fine." And they shook on it, she was introduced to the Pierce and Shaundi. Johnny just nodded at her. He still didn’t trust her, not after witnessing how indifferent she could be, hell he still wanted to break her skull for pulling that shit with the Boss. Johnny did notice that her name wasn’t given, not by her or Boss - were they pulling the same shit? No name just aliases? It was alright with Boss because Boss was….well because he was Boss.

"So wadda’ we call you?" Shaundi beat him to the punchline. She seemed to take a liking to the woman already lighting up a joint to share with her and he was sure that they already planned a shopping day.

"Oh, yeah. What do they call me Boss." the way she said ‘Boss’ sent a chill down Johnny’s spine, she knew his real name. She said something in a different language, her and Boss’s face suddenly serious. They conversed in German, it was common knowledge that Boss spoke fluent Spanish and Johnny did hear him speak Russian a few times, but German was new.

"Smithy." Boss finally stated to which Smithy groaned and once again said something in German. Boss just laughed again. "Well the heist went smoothly and we should celebrate." Pierce whooped and Shandie let out a "hell yeah" that echoed in the warehouse.

The party pretty much kicked off when they arrived in Purgatory, Smithy wasn’t too happy to be dragged into a crowded place but after three drinks she seemed to relax a bit. She stuck mostly beside Boss meaning that Johnny had the opportunity to talk and observe her. He learned that she was pissed off about Boss being blown up to shit, that they know each other for a very long time, that she dropped out of a medical college after two years and that unlike Boss she wasn’t a lightweight. Hell, the amount of coke she snorted in one go would’ve made Johnny believe she was a 70-year-old billionaire who did it every day since the age of 20. Another thing he learned is that she was very quiet, sure not as quiet as Boss when he first joined, she’d smile or shrug when Boss asked her a question and that seemed to be enough for him, most of the time. She only ever talked when Boss prompted her for an explanation or a story.

Johnny definitely came to like her, he might even say he began to trust her, now that he knew a bit more about her. She wasn’t the most talkative true, but she was interesting, to say the least. Boss went off to get more drinks but Pierce dragged him onto the dance floor. "Who are you to him?" It was a simple question but one that really bothered him. He didn’t ask Boss after Smithy patched him up, there wasn’t any time for that, a new gang decided to roll into Stillwater and it had to be taken care of. She smiled into her drink, and he hoped that the amount of alcohol and drugs would loosen her tongue up. He was wrong and Johnny wondered just how much it would take to actually achieve that. Johnny stared at her and a part of him wanted to smash a bottle on her head.

The party lasted until 3 am, and even after it ended Boss, Johnny and Smithy were wide awake and laughing about the first time Johnny heard the Boss speak. Pierce was out cold on one of the couches with a few other people, Boss joked that Pierce was one step away from an orgy. Shaundi being her usual self - went off with some guy to either fuck or get even higher in a quiet place. The three consumed more alcohol and drugs and they were having the time of their lives. They decided, after 10 minutes of bickering about being healthy vs being a pussy, that they should go off to their beds, get a few hours of sleep in and Smithy only smiled and said. "Ye’, I should go too, Nuka will ge’ worried ‘bout me."

"Nuka," Boss repeated the name. "That’s d’ dog ya got righ’?" She nodded and started to gather herself, but Boss stopped her. "It’ll be grand, dogs are resilient, little bastards. There’s space for you at the crib." She wasn’t getting out of it. "And it’s a long drive, you ain’t drivin’ in d’ state you’re in or takin’ d’ bus."

In the end, Smithy was dragged to the Red Light loft, if only to help Johnny manoeuvre the muscle bound freak known as Boss into bed. She ended up falling asleep on the couch before Johnny even offered to give her a pillow. He let out a quiet snort and threw a blanket over her sleeping form. "Sleep tight kiddo."

 

* * *

 

The knock on the door took Boss by surprise, he jerked from his slouched position and looked at the door. Johnny, who was busy trying to save Dogmeat from a deathclaw nest paused the game and took out his knife. Not a lot of people were awake at 2 am or they were too busy partying. There was another gang rising up, The Divine they called themselves, a bunch of angry overly-religious idiots with guns, a cult that was a love child of fascism and racism itself. A very dangerous cult that made their presence known over the past few months. Neither of them would put it past the Divine to actually come into their home to kill them.

The knock was repeated and both of them moved to the door, Boss picked up a pair of SMG guns and pointed it at the door while Johnny opened it. Johnny lowered the blade he had ready when he saw her. "Whats up Smithy?" But he already knew it wasn’t going to be good.

She was wet from the rain and had blood splattered all over her. "They killed Nuka." Nuka, the Belgian Malinois that she owned for only a couple of months, a very large tan dog that would bite your face off on Smithy’s command, a dog that was loved by the Saints. Boss even got a special purple collar made for the dog, gold clasp and gold lettering “Nuka the Saint of all Saints”. Johnny could actually feel his heart drop, what kind of sick fucker killed animals? Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, fuck, she was crying right now and her usually gold-like eyes were dull. "They killed Nuka." She repeated and Boss moved around Johnny to hug her, it was an awkward and uncomfortable hug for everyone in the room. Smithy buried her face into Boss’s hoodie and bawled like a child.

_ She really loved that dog. _

An hour, a shower and a tea pot (which might have been spiced with whiskey) later she calmed down and told them what happened. She woke up in the middle of the night because Nuka was barking. "There was banging and shouting too, so I got up, got the shotgun and I walked out. It got quiet then, no shouting or barking, just _dead_ silence." She looked into her tea cup before taking a sip. "I didn’t see them, but they didn’t put effort into trying to kill me. It was, it was just to distract me while the other two...they...fuck.” She took another gulp of the tea and ran her fingers through her damp hair. “They fucking chopped her to pieces and strung her up like she was a fucking trophy.” her hand went pale from how tight she was holding the cup and her eyes looked like they were made of glass. "I’m gonna fucking kill all of those Divine members."

Both Boss and Johnny saw her bash a man’s skull in without so much as an afterthought. "Ah, she bloody hates most people, we’re one of the few she doesn't." Is what Boss told him, but it seemed that animals were her soft spot. She was ordered to sleep in Boss’s room and he checked on her at least twice before settling himself on the couch. Johnny did offer his own bed to Boss but the idea was quickly dismissed.

Turns out that Smithy only slept three hours, so Boss did wake up to see her making omelets and toast with Johnny still half asleep in the kitchen chair. He rolled off the couch and into a push-up position, he started his morning set of workout - push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups and then squats. He’d go to the gym in the afternoon if he had the time, he needed to work on his cardio, he still wasn’t as fit as he’d like, the five years of coma set him back quite a bit. He had to focus on his co-ordination the first year of being awake and only begun a solid workout routine eight months ago.

After breakfast he called a meeting, they were gonna pick up Smithy’s stuff from her home and set her up in Purgatory for the time being. Plus she wanted to bury Nuka, so they did all that before the afternoon meeting. There was a crooked ‘x’ made from wood, with a carefully painted ‘Nuka’ in purple. Even if it was a dog it was part of the Saints. The house was left as it was, no one tried to break in after she left. She gathered her clothing and all her weapons, packed it into her car and loaded her bike into the van that Boss drove over. Boss patted her hair and promised that the fuckers would pay.

During the meeting it was established that they would hit ‘The Divine Camp for Children’ or TDCC for short, it was a brainwashing camp for children to make them believe that all zealots deserved to die, that anyone that wasn’t white should die and that there was only one true god. The media of-fucking-course showed it off as a top notch facility that educated the children. It was definitely a cult that was going for the gang image, probably to gain more followers or because they had their heads so far up their asses they refused to see themselves as anything else. If it wasn’t for the fact that Shaundi and Pierce had morals the children would have probably ended up dead, a whole argument had started because of that. Now, Johnny wasn’t the type of man to _care_ who he killed or what age that person was, but somehow killing kids forced into something that they didn’t know didn’t sit right with him, however he figured if said brats knew what they were doing he wouldn’t hesitate. In the end it was agreed that killing kids was a big no, that it was their parents fault and that they should pay for it, that the kids could be re-educated, however, if it was obvious that there was absolutely no salvation for them they were just as bad as their parents. It was the only thing that Boss would settle for.

Everyone could tell that Shaundi and Pierce actually agreed on trying to instill some morality into him, Johnny and lately even Smithy.

They loaded up the cars with ammunition, guns and whatever else they deemed necessary for destroying a camp. It took maybe 40 minutes for them to get to the camp and the five of them started fucking shit up. They destroyed every single building and killed every single adult there, a few far too gone teenagers were a casualty too but if Pierce and Shaundi agreed that "Yes those were one fucked up kids" then everyone deemed it alright. Smithy disappeared for a solid 20 minutes only to re-appear with one of the Divine lieutenants - Mrs.Roger, an elderly woman who looked like she was the one possessed by a demon. Her skin was wrinkled and sagged under her eyes, her bleached hair was slicked back like it was the 1920’s and she spat everything she said. A disgusting old hag, she latched onto Pierce and Johnny for being "fucking immigrants who were taking over the country and deserved to burn in the lowest circle of hell" and Shaundi for having dreads. Johnny punched her and broke her jaw in two places, Pierce had to hold him back (not very well since he got a good few hits to the hag's ribs) saying that they needed information. 

They didn’t get much from information from her because after the fourth time she insulted one of his crew, Boss had enough of her and decided to shoot her in the face. No one even tried to stop him.

The drive back was filled with radio music, everyone too tired after the hit to talk.

A week later the news were reporting the obliteration of The Divine by The Saints.

 

* * *

 

He doesn't _really_ figure it out on his own, he overhears Boss' call with her, or well at least the end of it and her presence suddenly makes sense. “Yeah, I will. Talk to you later sis.”

The Boss’s sister, now that he heard it he could see the similarities. Her British accent _wasn’t_ as prominent as Boss’ but some phrases she used did sound like something the Boss’s would say. Her cheekbones were sharp like bosses, she had more freckles then Boss and her eyes were the same colour as Boss’. Now that he realised it, it was so fucking obvious. Their behaviour, the small shoves that they did when they thought no one saw, or the knowing smiles they exchanged, the _familiarity_. Their tendency to do stupid-ass shit that should end with them being dead. _Siblings_.

It did cross his mind once or twice but Boss was so closed off about his past, even from the tidbits that he gathered about Boss’s past pointed to his family being dead, that Johnny didn’t think he’d bring a family member into the gang.

“Ah, Johnny, just the bloke I was looking for.” Boss’s whole face lit up with a smile. “I need to pop out for a bit, I’ll be back later.” Johnny didn’t know what gave it away but whatever it was Boss noticed. “What’s up? Your knee acting up again?”

“Nah, it’s a’ight.” But Boss just quirked one of the all too well tended eyebrows. "I’m just surprised she’s your sister.”

“Oh. Yeah, younger sister. Was actually gonna have some bonding time with her.” He shrugged and he seemed to contemplate for a moment. “You wanna tag along?”

Johnny did tag along, his curiosity getting the better of him. ‘La curiosidad mató al gato.’ Carlos’ words echoed in his head, “You really are like a cat, Johnny Gato. Hah.” The kid found it hilarious to call him Gato, Boss even started and well, still sometimes used the nickname. He wanted to know more about the Boss, not in a ‘you need to open up to people because it’s not healthy keeping shit in’ but more in a 'I can’t fucking help it, tell me' way.

It turns out that Smithy was the one driving, instead of Boss, leaving him to sit in the back beside the RPG and rockets. On the way they all laughed and bitched about a fresh lieutenant, they ended up betting on how long he will last considering how big of a dope he was. They stopped at a coffee shop for coffee and doughnuts on the way. They drive for over an hour to the warehouse that stored the Saint’s helicopters and airplanes. Two of the few Saints that took care of the grounds opened the wire gates for them, then they opened the hanger shutter for them to drive in. Johnny noticed how they avoid looking inside or at them.

When Smithy stopped the car and the siblings got out, he follows their lead only to see a man strung up by chains.

“You actually found him.” Boss looks impressed but Johnny can tell from the way his shoulder tensed up that the man hanging is not going to live for long. The three of them walk up and Johnny gets a closer look. The guy is tall, high cheekbones and thinning head of brown hair. His body looks broken, probably caused by the bloody crowbar lying on the floor a few feet away.

Smithy snaps her fingers in front of the man a few times while Boss turns to Johnny. "This son of a bitch is what one would call our _father_.”

“He figured it out?” Smithy asked, her impish smile aimed at them both. Johnny shrugged and she went back to trying wake the man, finally, she gave an exasperated huff and stepped away, to allow Boss to take her place. He punched him twice before the captive woke up. Straight to the point.

“Ah, _Guten_ _Morgen_ Vater, Wie Geht's Ihnen?” The man tried to move back but only ended up swinging back and forwards. Both Smithy and the Boss snorted.

Johnny wasn’t sure what of his purpose was in this whole scenario, even with the verbal invitation from Boss he felt like he was intruding in their sibling bonding time. Not that either seemed to mind his presence. So, he sat down on the hood of the car to simply watch and lit up a joint. He had the front row seat to seeing how truly _psychotic_ his Boss really was.

They were both in sync as if they done this before, as if they _always_ done this. They probably did, Johnny didn’t care when, how or who but he wished he could see their first time doing something like this. He wondered if their hands shook or if their voices were so calm and even as they are now. The three of them talked for a while, swapping between English and German as if it was one language. The man, their father who was oh, so obviously hated by the two of them started raising his voice, shouting at them with so much anger and hatred that anyone lesser would have broken down and cried. Johnny realized that they probably did that as kids, cowered under their beds and cried. It made him fucking livid just thinking about it. He wanted to get up and beat the shit out of him but he knew that it was a personal matter for the siblings. It was something that he couldn't do for them.

They took turns punching and softly talking to him, using a tone of voice that was so sickly sweet, and Johnny never seen either of them so fucking _calm_. It was disconcerting, seeing them like that, he learned that when Boss was quiet it was when he was at his most dangerous. That he was planning his next move or world domination. He noticed that both of them became stronger over the past few months, Smithy became faster and better at fighting in general (and Johnny took pride that he thought her so well). Boss picked up the crowbar and swung into his father's ribs, he really must have fucked up in the past to be hated so much by two people. Sure, Johnny’s childhood wasn't the easiest, his parents were shitty people but he never took the time to do what the two siblings were doing, to spare a fleeting thought about them. Smithy took out an old scalpel from her pocket and started to slid it into the flesh just above the eye, the screams reverberated so loudly that someone could've gone deaf. The two of them continued to take out their frustration on him for a solid hour and neither of them broke a sweat, didn't even breathe a bit harder or became slightly red. Two unstoppable murder machines.

Johnny watched them douse the man in gasoline and somehow he believed that burning the asshole wasn't enough, he might have been biased but he didn’t even bat an eye when Smithy stuck the crowbar into the man’s spine, when it started protruding from the man's gut or when Boss lit up a match and threw it at the gasoline. Hell, the screams that echoed in the hangar were white nose to him as he watched Boss mess up his sister's hair and passed her a cigarette. It really was a _true_ bonding moment.

“I kinda wanna get more doughnuts,” Johnny muttered. “Or even better burgers and chips.” Boss hummed in agreement and both turned to walk to the car. Johnny, who had a very nice buzz going thought that the backseat was going to be a lot more comfortable than sitting on the cold car hood and smelling the burning flesh. He was right, the seats were the perfect place to take a small nap and when they pulled up to one of the last Freckle Bitch’s in town he ordered himself two Fists.

Later that evening Johnny had the chance to ask, curiosity was really starting to annoy him - it wasn't his business he kept telling himself. The siblings seemed to have a good relationship, or as good as anyone with their state of mind could. "What was she so pissed off about? When she stitched you up?" Fuck that was over a year ago, time really flew by when you were constantly running around and watching blood splatter the concrete.

"For the whole boat incident, she made me promise that I wouldn’t do anything stupid." Boss had an odd look on his face, Johnny didn’t like how it made him look older than he was or that Boss’s shoulders sagged when he said that. "I fucked up, _I left her alone_."

Johnny regretted asking, he thought it was going to be another fun story from the other’s past. "Least it ain’t like that now." he tried to console his Boss and took a swing of his beer. He watched the news report, he heard enough for now and he didn't want to see that look on Boss' face again.

"That asshole that we burned today? Yeah, him and Natalie -our bitch of a mother weren’t the best, Smithy got the worst of it, she didn’t spend nights roaming the streets like I did. Hah, I wouldn’t let her, thought she’d be better off at home." Johnny was getting uncomfortable, he didn’t want to hear Boss’s whole life story, _this was too much information already,_ the mystery of the man that Johnny would follow to hell was being unwrapped. He wasn't good at this sort of thing, opening up or people opening up to him, Boss wasn't either, he could see him choosing his words carefully and keeping his face impassive.

“A few days after I joined, I _snapped_ , the bitch wanted to whore my 15-year-old sister off for money. I just fucking lost it, fucking snapped, so she got an axe to her head, I.... _we_ chopped her to bits and threw them in the river. The asshole was off on some bender that he never came back from, hah, would've done the same to him then.” Boss’s whole postured tensed up, his voice was cold, calculating and detached, "The Police found the pieces but Smithy was good. She bawled and became a mess, said that she went missing after a loan shark came by. Smithy got sent to the orphanage, she, hah, she ran away th' next day."

“Yeah. I remember how fucked up you looked, you had bags bigger than Tanya’s tits under your eyes.” Johnny mused. “That's why you'd run off after missions?” Boss nodded. “Smithy isn't her real name is it?”

“Nah, a nickname. Smithy from Schmetterling sounds close enough without being weird.” Johnny didn't speak German, Korean yes, English yes, he could order body shots and cocaine or tell someone to go suck a donkey’s cock in Spanish but that was it.

“Schmetterling as in butterfly, the whole Muhammad Ali thing, float like a butterfly sting like a bee, you know. She really liked that quote back when then.” They both laughed at that.

They fell into the comfortable silence of watching the news, neither of them planning on opening up about their past again.

In the end who really cared about the time before the Saints?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad about killing Nuka (eyyy all those fallout references), and i just kinda wanted to vent my frustration about nazis and shit. I'm lucky enough to be away from all that shit but at the same time I feel like I can't do a lot to help....
> 
> Also, if it maybe, comes off that the 'father' is a nazi then no, he's just of German descent and grew up in Germany. (The mother was British, they lived in London (the mother had a rich fam but she spent all the money on drugs and whatnot) until Male Boss was 15 and then moved to Stillwater) 
> 
> Anyway, lets not think about that.
> 
> My german is kinda rusty since I don't use it as much anymore, my Spanish is nonexistent and I keep swapping between american and british way of spelling, whelp. Ugh I feel bad about killing off the doggo but I didn't want to just mention it.
> 
> Now Johnny, Boss and Smithy are not all there if you catch my drift, they mellow (a bit) out between SR2 and SR3 in my opinion, and I kinda have a hc that shaundi and pierce are the moral compasses of the crew, ya know.
> 
> Leave a comment or two, tell me if this fic was shit or not etc.


End file.
